My best Nightmare
by waitingforthekick
Summary: "Eames woke up from the kick, gasping for air, breathing heavily. Instinctive, he disconnected himself as well."


MY BEST NIGHTMARE

Arthur found him trembling and asleep. He noticed that Eames was connected and assumed that he was caught in a bad dream. Probably about the fire which burned down the house of Eames. His daughter died in it and Eames always went back to try saving her, just to ease his own conscience.

Arthur told him so many times that the death of his daughter wasn't his fault and that he just should let her go but Eames refused to listen.

Arthur took a deep breath and sighed. He took a chair and sat down next to Eames, connecting himself and fell asleep fast.

Arthur found himself in front of a burning building. He was right with his assumption. That building was the house of Eames.

He rushed towards the open front-door and lifted his right arm up to protect his face from the flames. He pulled the collar of his shirt a bit up to cover his mouth and nose so he won't breath that much of smoke in.

"Eames!" he called.

"EAMES!" he exclaimed again, louder this time, fighting his way through the burning interior.

"ARTHUR?" a muffled voice resonated.

"EAMes?!" Arthur called again, trying to figure out the direction, where the voice came from.

"OVER HERE!" Eames's voice was wobbling with shock.

Arthur found him bending over his dead daughter. Her name was Sarah.

Eames was crying; his body was shaking from sobs.

"Eames. You can't save her. She's dead. You have to let her go," Arthur mumbled.

No! I won't leave her! I am responsible for all this... For her death. It's all my fault. I had to protect my baby girl. My little baby girl...," Eames whimpered in heartbreak.

"I had to save her!" Eames whined and started hyperventilating, rocking back and forth with his daughter in his arms.

"It's not your fault Eames. Listen to me, I _have_ to get you out of here. C'mon!" Arthur tried to calm him down and loosened the grip of Eames's arms around Sarah's shoulders, kneeling next to them. Arthur took one of Eames's arms and laid it around his own shoulders to get him up on his feet-

"Get up. Let her go, Eames!" Arthur mumbled and pulled the father away from his dead daughter.

A burning bar fell down and landed exactly in the same spot, where Eames was sitting just a second before and smashed down hard on Sarah's dead body-Eames screamed.

"NO! SARAHHH!" he shouted and tried to get away from Arthur but Arthur held him back from her. He was coughing due to the lack of fresh air.

"Arthur! Let me go!"  
"No! I won't! You can't make her alive again. She's dead! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"NO! What are you even doing here?! You shouldn't be here! This is _my_ dream!" Eames pushed him away so hard that Arthur struggled, toppling backwards. Arthur hit his temple so hard on the edge of a counter that everything around him went deadly black.

Arthur's eyes opened wide and he disconnected himself as fast as possible, before he bent towards Eames. "Eames? Eames?! EAMES!" Arthur shook his friend, trying to wake him up. He felt so sorry for what this man was going through, it physically hurt him. He wanted to protect Eames more than anything else in this world.

"ARTHUR! No, please! Come back to me. I'm sorry!" Eames cried and clutched Arthur's collar with his left hand, his fingers feeling the soft fabric of his friend's shirt.

He crinched and buried his face in Arthur's torso, his body trembling from sobs once again.

His chest was hurting so much it felt like he would get a heart attack. He felt like he couldn't breath.

His stomach felt sore and he could do nothing against his feelings towards Arthur.

Arthur got behind the chair in which Arthur was sleeping and pulled it up towards himself to let it fall back again, so it would land on it's legs.

Eames woke up from the kick, gasping for air, breathing heavily. Instinctive, he disconnected himself as well.

Arthur walked around the chair and kneeled down in front of Eames, laying his hands soothing on Eames's underarms each.

"Eames? Hey! Look at me! You were just dreaming, it's okay now,"Arthur explained and palmed the cheek of the other man, forcing Eames to look at him.

"Eames... You were dreaming. You were asleep. You are back into reality again," Arthur tried to calm Eames down.

"I want you to look at your totem, alright?" Arthur asked him and Eames nodded slowly, reaching into his pocket for the wooden unicorne he once carved for Sarah.

He sighed reliefed and looked at Arthur, a single tear slipping down his face.

"Arthur I'm sorry. I'm so so so-," Eames gabbled but Arthur shut him up with a longing kiss.

Oh man, how long he waited for this to happen.

Eames wanted to push Arthur away at first but couldn't resist it so he kissed him back passionately.


End file.
